


You Will See

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: AruSasha Ship Week 2018 Day 7: A Suggestion of Your ChoiceSasha reflects with Armin after finishing the rare ship week challenge.





	You Will See

After finally clicking UPLOAD, Sasha laid back in her chair and released a long, tired sigh. Hearing it from the other room, Armin slipped a bookmark in his current book and placed it down. He looked inside her room and knocked on the door.

“Everything alright, Sash?” Sasha shrugged. Armin knelt beside her. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Sasha pointed to the screen. “I finished my Rare-Pair week.”

On his girlfriend's screen was her profile on Archive of Our Own. The work just uploaded had the status of COMPLETED.

“Well that’s good, isn't it? You’ve wanted to do this for a long time, to help you get back into the rhythm of writing. To help with your book.”

“Yeah but the thing is it sucks.”

“What does?”

“All of it. Each piece or once shot I wrote is half-assed and I wrote them all within minutes of the deadline. And they all suck ass.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” He rubbed her shoulder. “You should think of it in a positive light.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you finished them right? You set yourself a task and saw it through to the end, didn’t you?”

“Yeah but-”

“But nothing. Was that not your goal?”

Sasha pouted. “Yeah.”

“So, you accomplished that goal. What was the other? To get you back into writing?” Sasha nodded. “See?! It wasn’t all a waste of time and talent.”

“Talent?!” Sasha jumped up. “No one read them! The viewing stats are low and only a few people gave me kudos.”

“I guess that is what happens when you pick an unpopular ship to write for.”

“But how do I know if I’ll be ready to write my book. Most of these fics don’t go over one thousand words, two thousand at the most.”

“Then you have to write a longer story, and if you worry about stretching a thin story then don’t stress. Most chapters don’t have to be very long. It all comes back to story and characters.”

“But I don’t think I got the characters right.”

“How do you know if you got the characters right or wrong? You get to make your own characters and worlds up, and they get to be whoever you write them to be.”

Sasha slumped back into her chair. She rubbed her temples and hung her head down. Armin leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“Hey, in celebration of your achievement I’ll cook your favorite meal for tonight.” He said, rubbing her back.

Sasha parted her fingers and looked at him. “But I don’t have a favorite meal.”

Armin’s hand reached under her chin and pushed her head up. Her eyes were glistening. He leaned over and kissed her. Pulling back, he smiled at her bashfulness and whispered. “I believe you do. You will see.”


End file.
